The present invention relates to a puzzle toy having a plurality of relatively thin puzzle pieces having an image formed on their edges and a puzzle piece holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,726 to Balder discloses a screen photograph puzzle having a number of relatively thin puzzle pieces with edges on which an image is disposed. Each of the puzzle pieces is rectangular in shape. The puzzle pieces are formed by transferring an image, such as a photograph, to a rigid backing, composed of wood or plastic for example, and then cutting the rigid backing with the image formed thereon into a plurality of separate pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,296 to Beder discloses a puzzle having a plurality of puzzle sticks which may be disposed within a container having a first box portion 22 and a second box portion 24. Each of the puzzle sticks has a side portion on which an image is formed, and when the puzzle sticks are positioned adjacent each other in a predetermined sequence, an entire image is formed. As shown in FIG. 5 of the Beder patent, the puzzle sticks may be disposed in a display position in which the puzzle sticks are positioned within the box portion 22 and in which the box portion 22 is held upright by the box portion 24, with the box portion 22 being disposed in a slot 27 formed in the box portion 22.